


The Sea Takes You Away

by Eydol



Series: Hopetown [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Little bad written lemon, M/M, Mention of i7 characters, NSFW, lot of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: After six months on the seas, Captain Banri finally comes back to Hopetown, where his childhood friends, Yuki and Momo, are waiting for him...





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this One Shot is for Fjeril's birthday~ Happy Birthday, dear ♥  
> Also, there's probably mistakes inside, me and english aren't friend yet. Not totally, at least. I hope you'll enjoy this first one shot of the series "Hopetown"~

            The swirls of the sea weren’t that violent, that day, and Banri knew it was a bad omen. When the sea was calm, it meant that Yuki and Momo, his childhood friends, were annoying. And, if he had to be honest, he shouldn’t be surprised, and didn’t need the sea to understand that. After all, every time he came back home, Yuki and Momo _were_ annoying. They would ask a lot of questions, and make him eat and drink more than he could, because he ‘should be tired of fishes’, and that he ‘wasn’t fat enough’. It already pissed him off and, if he had been alone, he would have gone back to a mission. But he wasn’t, and he knew that some of his men and women had a family here, in town, and soon, they would all be reunited.

            The ship arrived at the port without any problem and, soon, Banri and his crew were on the ground. It felt strange. He had spent six months on the sea, hunting other ships, protecting rich peoples, and getting back on terra firma was like a dream becoming true. Banri looked at the buildings in front of the port, where black smoke still came from while it was already the night, and smirked. It felt good.

            He looked at the sea a last time, sighed, and headed towards the place where he lived with Yuki and Momo. Once in front of the door, he took a deep breath and entered without a noise as it was late in the night and they were probably sleeping. So he hoped, at least. He didn’t want to see them for now; he wasn’t ready to bear with their happiness.

            He removed his old boots and sighed of relief. Even if he was accustomed to wear them by now, it was still a really good thing to be able to remove them. Then, he arrived in the living room where he was used to eat with his friends. He thought for a moment that he didn’t have dinner, but didn’t want to eat right now. When he was on terra firma, he always felt sick for a whole day, and it seemed it already started. So, without hesitation, he decided to go in his bedroom.

            He stopped in front of Momo’s room when he heard a strange noise. He frowned and came near the ajar door, making sure he was hidden enough for Momo not to notice him if he was awake.

“Ah… Yuki…”

            Banri bit his lips. Whoops, he came at the wrong time.

“You like that, huh~?”

            And it looked like Momo wasn’t alone. Oh well, he shouldn’t be surprised. He knew that Momo and Yuki had this kind of relationship. After all, the three of them _had_ this relationship. Now he thought about it, it’s been a while since the last time he had done it. Six months on seas! His crew was always doing pervert jokes, and he knew they all were frustrated more than anything every time they did. It was actually Banri’s case too, and knowing he was back home near his two lovers was a comforting thought.

            He stood in front of the room, hearing their words, the bed that split, the crumpling of the sheets, wondering if he should enter the room and make them a big surprise, but then he decided that he was too tired for this kind of things, and just went to his own room where he left himself fall on the bed. He didn’t even try to remove his clothes; and his friends and lovers’ voices in his mind, he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

            A big explosion made him startle and he sat, screaming to his men to defend the ship from pirates. It’s only when his sight was less fuzzy that he noticed he wasn’t on his ship but in his bedroom, back home, and that the explosion he heard was actually the door being wide opened and meeting the wall.

“Ban, come back on terra firma, you’re not on your ship.”

            Banri’s eyes locked on Yuki’s and Momo’s faces. His two friends were standing in front of the bed, one waving, the other arms folded. Oh yes, he remembered now. He was back home.

“Am I not?”

“Because you think we’ll be there otherwise?”

“Knowing the two of you, you could be anywhere.”

            Momo laughed while Yuki rolled his eyes and Banri smirked. It wasn’t wrong. Yuki and Momo were skilled enough to be on his ship without him noticing it.

“When did you come back?” Momo asked.

“Yesterday night.”

“And you didn’t wake up us!?” Yuki seemed outraged.

“You were having fun, so I didn’t want to bother you.”

            Yuki opened his mouth and Momo blushed. That was a funny scene to see.

“You could have joined us, you know?” Yuki finally stated.

“Nah, I was tired.”

“You? Tired? For sex? Are you sick?”

            Banri pulled a face and stood up, came closer to Momo who he kissed softly, before leaving the room.

“Hey! What about me!?”

            Banri didn’t answer and continued his way towards the kitchen where he prepared coffee cups for the three of them. He heard loud footsteps behind him but didn’t turn towards the new comer.

“I want my kiss, Ban!”

“If I kiss you,” the captain stated, “we both know how it will finishes.”

“Is that a problem!?”

“It’s only the morning, Yuki. You have work.”

“Actually, we don’t start before this afternoon.” Momo stated with a soft smile.

            Ban turned towards them but said no word. They didn’t have work till the afternoon? So, it meant they had time together this morning, and they could have fun. A lot of fun. It was interesting and tempting. He should accept the proposition, but his lovers would be tired after that, and it would bother their work.

“Let’s wait tonight.”

“What!? Why?” Yuki pouted.

“Because you have work this afternoon. You’ll be tired if we make love this morning.”

“He has a point.” Momo commented.

“But… And my kiss!?”

            Banri rolled his eyes, drank his coffee and, once he had put the cup on the table, he leaned towards Yurki and kissed him softly too. And, as expected from Yuki, he tried to remove his top, and there was no way Ban would accept that.

“This evening.” He repeated, breaking the kiss.

“Sure?”

“Sure.”

“No but seriously, Ban.”

            Banri rolled his eyes and Momo laughed. He patted his two lovers and decided it was time for him to take a shower. He hurried up to the bathroom, closing the door just in front of Yuki’s nose - this man didn’t know when to stop, really - and sighed of relief. He loved Yuki, really, but he was a stubborn man who disliked the word “no”. He always won. They always ended up in their bed, the three of them, naked, and did nothing else of the day. But not this time. This time, Ban would make sure that his two boyfriends would wait till the evening and work like they should.

            He removed his clothes, a grin on his lips while thinking that Yuki would be so jealous not to be the one removing them. Yuki was always the one removing Momo’s and Ban’s clothes, and after, they both removed his clothes. He wondered why. They should break this strange rule, one day. He shrugged and entered the shower. He then turned on the hot water and sighed of relief when it fell on his hurt shoulders. Wonderful. He should have taken a shower the night before.

            Being a Marine Captain was difficult, especially in this period where war was closer than everyone thought. And Banri was afraid. He was afraid that the next time he would leave with his ship and his men, it would be for war. It would probably be the last time he saw Momo and Yuki, then. He didn’t want to think about it. War wouldn’t come. It was impossible.

            When his shower was over, he dried himself and put new clothes, before leaving the room. Momo and Yuki weren’t there anymore, and Banri wasn’t worried. It happened a lot that the two men left the house to go to their workshop, especially when they had a new idea, even if they started later than usual. They loved their work, and Banri loved watching them. They always had these little smiles on their lips, a happy and soft one. Banri loved them. A lot. He didn’t know what he would do without them.

            He lighted a cigarette and watched through the window. What would he do that day? He could go in town, or stay home. Which one was the best? If he went in town, he could annoy Yuki and Momo. And eat, too, as he didn’t want to cook for he alone. Maybe paying a visit to the orphanage would be a good idea too. He had an idea. Smiling, he left the house, closing it carefully like his lovers should do when he was absent, and went in town.

            As always, Hopetown was lively and it felt good to be home. He loved his job, really, but he missed home a lot, especially after months on seas. He walked in the streets, greeting the people he knew and recognised him – he had changed a little bit - and when times came, he went to a restaurant. Once his meal finished, he left and went to a bakery, where he bought lots of pastries, and ready, he went to the orphanage.

            As usual, the orphanage’s outside was quiet, but Banri knew better: inside, it was like Hell, and he couldn’t help but smile. All those children were little demons, and even the director couldn’t deny it. But he loved them like that, and Banri too, and it was better to see the children having fun together rather than arguing. He knocked at the door and soon, he was in front of the director, Otoharu Takanashi, who smiled when he noticed who it was.

“Banri! It’s been a while! How are you? Oh, come in, come in!”

            Banri laughed when the director forced him to enter. Nothing inside had changed. It still was the same that when he had come six months ago, or when he had left the orphanage to enter the Marine army. It was an old building but a comforting one, where the smell always gave the desire de eat a pasty. Good, because Banri had lots of them right now, and he knew that the children would like it.

“When did you came back?”

“Yesterday night.”

“Yuki and Momo should have been happy.”

“Actually, they were angry because I didn’t inform them and went to bed.”

            Otoharu laughed.

“Banri, you’re such a joker. Poor guys were waiting for you for months now.”

“I know but they were busy, and I was tired.”

            Otoharu nodded, and a grin appeared on his lips. He knew the relationship between the three people - Banri confessed it when they all argued one day and didn’t know what to do - and so, he was sure Otoharu knew what kind of work could keep Momo and Yuki busy.

“You know them”, he added. “When they start…”

“Nobody can stop them.” Otoharu finished. “They’re still annoying you, huh?”

“Momo is okay. Yuki is a little brat.”

“A little brat that you love.”

“Don’t tell him that or I really won’t be able to stop it.”

            Otoharu laughed and asked him to follow him, and so Banri did. They arrived in the dining room where nobody was, as expected at this hour.

“I’ve brought pastries.” Banri stated even if it was useless given all the bakery sachet he had in hands. “For everyone.” He added.

“Thank you, Banri. They will be happy.”

“How is Tsumugi?”

            Tsumugi was Otoharu’s daughter, a cute young girl loved by all the children in here. Banri, Yuki, and Momo saw her like a little sister, like they saw Otoharu like a father.

“She’s fine. She’ll come back soon from her friend, if you have time.”

“Well, I told you, I’ve brought pastries. We’ll wait for her.”

            The two men talked about everything, especially about what Banri had done for six months. He knew that Otoharu disliked to know that one of his children was in the army, but the man accepted his choices. It was only what Banri wanted from him, to be honest: accepting his choices.

“I’m back!” A voice said from the entrance, fifteen minutes later.

“Welcome back.” Otoharu said.

            Someone entered the room, and stopped when they noticed Banri.

“Ah! Banri! When did you come back?”

            Tsumugi hadn’t changed at all, and it made the man happy. She jumped on him and hugged him tenderly. She only was thirteen years old, yet, because she was the only girl in there, she did everything to be the little mother of the orphanage.

“Only yesterday.” He finally answered and the girl tilted her head.

“You won’t leave anymore, right?”

“Well…” He glanced at Otoharu who shrugged. “It is possible I leave again soon.”

“Why?”

            How could he explain her that there was war at their door and that he would probably have to fight? She was so young…! She shouldn’t live something like that. Nobody should, actually.

“Things happen, Tsumugi.” Her father answered suddenly. “It’s his job.”

“Oh… This job is annoying.” She pouted, making the two men smile.

“Go search the other, little girl. Banri brought us something.”

            Her eyes were suddenly filled with stars, and she quickly left the dining room. Once alone, Otoharu spoke softly:

“Banri, I know what’s going on outside. I read the newspaper. I wish Tsumugi and the others doesn’t live that but... It’s useless, right?”

“Unfortunately, yes. I don’t think it will reach here but… Who can predict what will happen? A war is hard to predict.”

            The director of the orphanage sighed and was about to say something when Tsumugi and other boys entered the room. When they saw Banri, they smiled and surrounded him.

“Banri is back !”

“How was it?”

“Is the sea dangerous?”

“How is the capital?”

“Did you meet the royal family?”

“Can I go on a ship too?”

            There were only three children - five actually, if Banri counted Tsumugi and Iori who stood still at the entrance of the room - but they were so excited that it seemed they were ten.

“Calm down, children.” Otoharu asked. “Banri won’t leave, so sit down quietly, and be patient.”

            The three children; Riku, Mitsuki, and Tamaki; pouted but they obeyed the director, soon followed by Tsumugi and Iori. Banri didn’t remember them being so obedient. He wondered what happened during his absence.

            With a smile, the Captain opened the pastries bag and gave one to each child who thanked him happily. They talked a lot during eating the pastries and Banri did his best to answer their questions, even though there were some things he kept for himself, things he couldn’t tell children. They asked if Momo and Yuki had been happy to see him, and he nodded. They asked if they could go to their house soon, and with a soft smile, Banri answered that they could, of course. Otoharu then answered that children shouldn’t bother adults, and he winked at Banri. _This man… What does he think? That we make love every day, every night, every time?_ He guessed Otoharu didn’t how they did it, actually. He probably thought they were more on one on one more than three at the same time.

            In the end of the day, Banri left them, promising to come back soon. He shouldn’t promise things like that, especially when he couldn’t predict the future, but Otoharu put his hand on his shoulder and nodded.

“Don’t worry for us,” he said when Banri was about to leave, “we’ll be fine.” He then looked around him, as if he was checking no child was there, before continuing: “Also, you should tell people you love them.”

“Huh?”

“Yuki is always complaining that you don’t love him.”

“This man…” Banri sighed. “Understood.”

            Otoharu then entered back the orphanage while Banri left and went back to the house he shared with Yuki and Momo. Nobody was there when he came back, and he decided to cook the dinner for them, making sure the plate for Yuki was without meat. He may had been away for six months, but he still remembered little things like that, even if he always told his friend it pissed him off, just to annoy him.

            Momo and Yuki came back around seven pm, just in time for dinner. Banri was putting the plates on the table when they entered the dining room, looking as happy as in the morning.

“We’re back~”

“Welcome back. Dinner is ready.”

“Aw, I really missed you, Ban!”

“I don’t know if I should feel happy or not.”

            Momo laughed and sat in front of his plate, Yuki by his sides. Banri sat in front of them and they started eating. They didn’t talk that much: they tried to ask him question about his job, but Banri was the last wanting to talk about it, and they finally understood it. He just wanted to have a good dinner without his job as a discussion.

            He let Momo and Yuki doing the cleaning and went to the bathroom where he took a new shower. He didn’t do a lot, that day, but a shower was always good. He could think like he wanted, and even cry when he needed to. Sometimes, like now, it was just to relax. When he had finished, he left the bathroom and stopped in front of Momo and Yuki who were waiting for him.

“Is there a problem?” He asked, trying not to grin because he already knew what his friends wanted.

“I want what you promised me.” Yuki said. “Why are you so mean with me?”

            Banri rolled his eyes and patted his friend’s head, before leaving them alone as if nothing happened. He heard a ‘hey’ coming from Yuki, and a laugh from Momo, and he entered Yuki’s room, where the bed was bigger. He sat on it and waited for them to follow him. Fortunately, Yuki was so eager of his kiss that he came soon enough, followed by Momo who grinned.

            Banri took Yuki’s hand and made him sat on the bed, before taking his face between his hands and looking straight in his eyes. He remembered when he had to leave for his job, how he felt everytime, leaving both of his friends and lovers alone, not sure he would ever see them again. Everything could happen on the seas, and he had heard some of his comrades had been sunk by pirates when they started the job. He could also be sinking one day, and he scared him more than anything, because he had always told himself he would die of old age, between Yuki and Momo’s arms.

“I love you.” He whispered. “I love both of you so much that these words aren’t enough.”

“So, show us.”

            Yuki’s words weren’t orders. They were soft, and had been said with such a beautiful smile that Banri couldn’t help but obey. So, he kissed Yuki, softly, and while doing that, he felt Momo sit behind him, and put his arms around his hips, before resting his head on his back.

“We love you too, Ban.”

            The words came like a surprise coming from the director of the orphanage, and Banri felt happy like this old time where they were all children, running of happiness, his present in hands.

            When he broke the kiss, Banri let Momo remove his top, while Yuki was running his fingers between his black locks, before caressing his torso so softly that, for a few seconds, the man thought he was a piece of porcelain. Words of love were spoken, between kisses and caresses, and without knowing how, Banri found himself lying on the bed, already naked while his two partners were still dressed. He frowned and said:

“Unfair.”

            They both laughed but didn’t remove even a piece of their clothes. Banri pouted, but the two men lied beside him and they said, one after the other:

“It’s because today is…”

“...your day.”

“My day? It’s not my birthday yet.”

“We said your day, not your birthday. You came back after six months of work.”

“Let us pamper you.”

            Banri was about to argue, but Momo kissed him, stopping him in his word, and he wouldn’t complain about it. While Momo was kissing him on his face and torso, Yuki grabbed a part of his lower body, and Banri moaned. He bit his lips when he felt something wet on it and closed his eyes. He knew Yuki was skilled with his bare hands; but he also was with his mouth, and he had the proof at this very moment.

He let a moan leave his lips; it made Momo chuckle strangely enough, and his lover kissed him once again, while Banri’s body was getting hotter and hotter. He wanted to be free, free of Yuki’s mouth, free of Momo’s mouth, free of the pleasure he felt, and, at the same time, he wanted to stay trapped in the pleasure heaven they showed him. Uncontrolled, he put his fingers through Momo’s and Yuki’s hair; the latter stopped what he was doing, and Banri groaned. It made Yuki chuckle.

“Don’t worry, Ban. It will feel better soon enough~”

            Banri wasn’t worried at all. He knew his lovers too well for that and was already excited about it. He wasn’t patient at all when it came to sex with Momo and Yuki and couldn’t believe the two men were doing everything slowly at this very moment. They were sadist and, actually, he wouldn’t complain about that.

The two men glanced at each other before kissing together Banri’s face. The man closed his eyes and smiled, while his face was covered in kisses, and he felt it becoming red. Because of the pleasure, or because of the embarrassment? He didn’t know and didn’t care.

“Ban~”

“Ban!”

“I want you~”

“Let’s make love.”

“What do you think we’re doing?”

“We make you love. But you don’t.”

“You’re the ones who told me it was my day!”

“It’s also our day!”

            Banri laughed while his two lovers pouted, and then he patted their heads before kissing both of them. And, then, once everyone was ready, Banri made them love. He showed them how much he cared for them, how much he loved them, showing feelings he barely did when they weren’t in bed. He also showed and told them how much he had missed them. Six months on the sea didn’t stop him to love them and to think about them whenever he could. Sometimes, when he had been in fight, one of their faces appeared, angry, telling him to come back alive. And so he obeyed.

“I love you.” Both of the three whispered when they finally hit their climax.

            Then, they lied in bed, Momo and Yuki against Banri. And they smiled.

 

 

* * *

 

“The newspaper is here~”

            Momo’s voice was like a bell - a beautiful one - who made Banri raised his head.

“Oh, there’s also a letter for you, Ban.”

            Banri put his coffee cup on the table and took the letter Momo was giving him. He wondered who could send him a letter. He knew nobody who would, actually, except for his superiors, and he was afraid it was them.

“Hello…” Yuki yawned, finally awoken. “You shouldn’t smoke, Ban. I hate the smoke smell.”

            He kissed Banri and Momo nevertheless, and sat near the black-haired man, still half-asleep. It made Banri smile. It’s been one week since his return and Yuki was still the last one to wake up. Banri finally opened the letter and read it. His face became paler and paler the more he read it and he bit his lips, his heart beating quickly against his chest.

“Oh no…” Momo whispered, reading the newspaper.

“What?” Yuki asked, putting jam on his bread. “Bad news?”

“Yeah…”

            War. War had started, the letter said, and Banri’s crew was summoned. They had to participate. It was their duty. He put the letter on the table and finished his cigarette.

“Which bad news?”

“War.” Momo answered before looking at Banri. “Don’t tell me this letter…”

            Banri shrugged. He told him not to tell him, after all.

“You can’t go.” Yuki suddenly stated and the man turned towards him, without any expression on his face.

            Yuki was worried, and Ban could read it on his face. It was stupid to think like that, especially in this kind of moment, but the man suddenly found his lover sexier than ever. He was fully awoken now, and he bit his lips without mercy.

“I have to.”

“You don’t.”

“You should stay here. It’s...dangerous.”

            Momo probably noticed his statement was stupid; of course, Banri knew it was dangerous, but what could he do? It was his duty. He said nothing and stood up, before going to his room. He heard his lovers calling his name, but he didn’t answer. He sat on the bed, and stared at his hands, unsure of what to do. He knew he had to go, it was his duty after all, but he didn’t want to live now. Because Banri was scared. He was scared it was the last time he would see Yuki and Momo, and Otoharu, and all the children at the orphanage. The last time he would see this city. He was scared to die. He was so scared he just wanted to hide under the blanket and make believe his superiors he was really ill. It was impossible, of course, but he still could dream, after all.

“Banri.”

            He turned his head towards Yuki and Momo who stood at the entrance of his room. He lowered his eyes. He heard a sigh, and then he was taken in an embrace by the two men. And it felt good. Sure, it wouldn’t erase his problems, and it wouldn’t stop him to do his duty, but it felt good to be surrounded by people you loved, and that loved you.

“I’m sorry. I don’t have a choice.”

“We know.”

“But if we could hide you somewhere, we would.”

            It made Banri smile. He kissed both of them, tenderly, and hugged them with so much strength that he could have broken them if they had been porcelain. None of them complained, and they stayed like that for a while, until Banri decided it was time for him to warn his crew about their next departure. Given the look of his lovers, they didn’t like that, but they knew more than anybody how Banri was, how the captain just wanted things to be done, even if he was the one scared the most.

            Days passed, and news from the war kept coming through the newspapers, scaring every people in the town. Momo and Yuki never commented it, but Banri knew they talked about it, surely when they were alone in their workshop. Himself talked about with his crew, not only because they had no choice, but also because they needed to talk about it and comfort themselves. Banri and his men had promised to come back alive. It was a cruel promise, because they barely had chance to survive; yet, they wouldn’t give up. They would fight for their king, their country, and especially for their families’ safety.

            Otoharu paled when Banri told him he would leave soon for the war, and the children told him to come back safe and sound; Banri only smiled and patted their heads. Tsumugi cried. A lot. She hugged him and told him she wanted to go with him.

“Impossible, Tsumugi-chan. It’s too dangerous.”

“It is for you too!” The young girl retorted.

“But I’m an adult. It’s less dangerous for adults than for children.”

            Liar.

“I’m thirteen, I’m not a child anymore!”

“You are.” Banri laughed and he patted her head.

            She pouted but, in the end, she leaned and whispered in his ear:

“I love you.”

            She blushed, and Banri could only smile, before answering in a whisper:

“I love you too, Tsumugi-chan. And I hope you’ll find someone that you’ll love much more than me.”

“It’s impossible…”

“Nothing it’s impossible.”

            If only he believed what he said at this very moment…! He left the orphanage after a last goodbye, and went back to his home where he was awaited by his two lovers.

            Two days passed again. Standing in front of their bed, fully clothed, Banri was looking at Yuki and Momo who were asleep. He bit his lips and, after a while, he finally left the room. Then, he took his hat on the table and left the house.

            The town was quiet. War didn’t reach it yet, and Banri hoped it would last till the end. He looked at everything why walking, carving every details in his mind. When he arrived at the port, he was welcomed by his men. He suddenly felt bad, because he had their lives in hands, and because maybe, they wouldn’t be able to come back. Their families were there, telling them goodbye, maybe for the last time… Banri closed his eyes. He didn’t inform Yuki and Momo about his departure. He didn’t want to see their worried faces while leaving. It would have been too hurtful.

            He took a deep breath and went up his ship. Once the crew on the deck, he ordered to weigh anchor and, soon, the sails were opened and the ship started to move.

“Banri!”

“You’re in your interests to come back alive!”

            Banri startled, not expecting to hear Momo and Yuki’s voices from the port. He bit his lips and, while the ship was moving forwards a cruel destiny, the captain whispered for himself:

“I love you…”

            And a tear poured on his cheek...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't kill me.
> 
> (Also, sorry for the bad lemon)


End file.
